kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Turtleboy76
Welcome Welcome to the , and thank you for your contribution to the Kim and Ron's relationship page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out Wade's Room to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. Glad to have you here, and I look forward to working with you! :-- Mknopp (Talk) 20:52, December 10, 2012 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Hey there! Thanks for the help in starting to fill in much needed missing info to Kim and Ron's Relationship. If I may, please be sure to read the '''Manual of Style '''linked above. Please take note on not using contractions. Double check proper capitalizing, and please please please do not use parentheses; it is a lazy way to do formal and informative writing. Nearly everything incidental found in parentheses can be done with commas, semi-commas, and En-dashes. They would be fine *IF* we did references by naming episodes within them, but we do not. Keep in mind that people do not (as a rule), as a rule, speak in parentheses… I look forward to working with you! Love Robin (talk) 16:23, December 13, 2012 (UTC) I suggest you put *some* thought into the drafts you're laying down to save you work later and being edited by others. Remember, the writing of most of the article needs to be as if from an in-universe POV that KP et al are real. So meta information like episodes need to be ref links, we don't talk about "episodes", "Seasons" or events by episode titles. Also, cut down on the "original research" and speculation. Stick with what the episodes and shows give us with as little speculation as possible. For example, postulating in Grudge Match that Kim gave Ron the go ahead to go after the new girl "probably because Kim was crushing on Josh" (there is actually less support of that from the episodes than most care to admit). as there was not even one mention of Josh in the ep. So stick to what the show gives, prune down the speculation (some is okay, but don't make leaps of conclusions), etc Love Robin (talk) 22:03, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Just keep picking a page and work at it. Careful of pages edited by myself and the Admin Mknop as we have been working to bring things in-line with the Manual of Style, which if you haven't read it yet, you need to. ---- I know you're happy to be helping out, and I applaud your eagerness, but as you go, remember: No contractions Write from the POV of an encyclopedic source *within* the KPverse, which means that Events have happened already, so Past Tense Describe the events of an episode, do not use the episode name, so: "during their senior homecoming week" instead of "in Homecoming Upset" Names are what they tell us. Jim and Tim were never referred to as "James and Timothy" and to call them that is speculation (article is about to be renamed) "fans think/believe" has little place here, but if anywhere will be among Meta info, see below Do not say someone lives somewhere unless stated or shown, like on a map As much as Colorado seems the state Middleton is in (and I *personally* believe), the show never says, so neither can we with POV AVOID parentheses wherever you can, especially in POV:. "She had feelings for Ron (but was too proud to admit it)" can just as easily be written, "She had feelings for Ron, but was too proud to admit it." Spellcheck your work. write in a word processor with a spellcheck and then paste&cut, or find a spellchecking plug-in to your web browser (I use ieSpell, www.iespell.com) (Fearless Ferret Allusion: "imitate" not "immitate") Meta information, meaning from outside the show looking on from the Real World, should only be in select pages and areas of articles Where there are Talk pages, give them a read as something you might be about to do has been discussed and ruled on. And on Talk Pages, sign your comments using either the Signature Button up among the formatting tools. or four tildes ~~ ~~ <--- minus space, space added to not trigger the command> which is what the Sig Button places. Finally, use the Edit Summary, above the Save button, as much as you can to let us know what you were thinking when you did something. Follow the above, and you'll reduce the chances your efforts will not be undone (which can be disheartening after a while) and reduce the amount of work others will have to do. We're all happy, Win-Win! Again, welcome! Love Robin (talk) 12:38, December 14, 2012 (UTC) ::As usual, excellent advice from Love Robin (except the whole parentheses thing (which I (mknopp) use a lot, but that may be because I work with formulas (which use a lot of parentheses))) ::I am of course joking about the parentheses. They should be used very sparingly. ::Also, thank you for all of your work and effort on making this wiki better. ::Mknopp (talk) 17:43, December 14, 2012 (UTC)